Various step wave power converters exist for transforming a DC voltage into a step wave AC output. Step wave power converters use different transformers for each step of the step wave output. The primary windings of the different transformers are electrically coupled to the DC power source through bridge circuits. Gates in the bridge circuits control the flow of current through the primary windings to produce steps of the AC output from the secondary winding.
Unfortunately, step wave power converters are bulky and require multiple transformers for each step. Also, the total number of steps in the AC output directly correspond with the number of transformers used for producing the output. To get better resolution in a three-phase AC waveform output, even more transformers must be added to the power converter, further increasing its bulkiness.
A further drawback of certain power converters is that the step wave AC output is generally blocky as a result of the mere addition of positive and/or negative block steps to form the AC waveform output. Although blocky AC waveforms are acceptable for many applications, they are less than desirable for use in many modern electronic devices such as computers, televisions, etc., which perform better and last longer when power is supplied to them using a closely regulated AC power supply.
Current control is important to inverter power quality. The three major techniques used for regulating the current of a Voltage Source Inverter (VSI) are hysteresis, ramp comparison, and predictive current control. Hysteresis current controllers utilize hysteresis in comparing load currents to the references. A ramp comparison controller compares the error current signal with a triangular carrier waveform to generate inverter gating pulses. Predictive controllers calculate the inverter voltages required to force the measured currents to follow a reference current.
Predictive controllers offer the advantages of a more precise current control with minimal distortion, and also can be fully implemented on a digital platform. On the other hand predictive controllers require more computing resources and require a good knowledge of system parameters and can be sensitive to incorrect identification of load parameters. Some predictive current control schemes also are not designed for step-wave inverters.